After Match
by REDAMANCYEOL
Summary: Saat dilapangan mereka Akan menjadi rival. Namun setelah pertandingan, Mereka hanya dua pemuda yang tengah Jatuh Cinta. ChanBaek Baseball Au!


Pertandingan Baseball antara Universitas Manse dan Universitas Hanguk adalah sebuah pertandingan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu setiap tahunnya. Dua Universitas yang sama-sama unggul dan menjadi sekolah Favorit di Korea Selatan itu setiap tahunnya akan mengadakan Pertandingan Persahabatan dengan beberapa bidang olahraga didalamnya seperti, Sepakbola, Basket, Tennis, Voli dan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu yaitu Baseball.

Ya pertandingan Baseball antara Universitas Manse dengan Universitas Hanguk memang paling diitunggu-tunggu karena selain permainannya antara kedua Universitas ini yang sangat bagus juga karena visual dari para pemainnya. Sejak awal olahraga ini dimainkan dikedua sekolah ini, para visual pemainnya memang bukan main membuat gadis-gadis yang selalu menunggu permainan ini.

Seperti sekarang, Didalam lapangan tengah bertaruh seorang Pria mungil dan manis sebagai seorang _Hitter_ dari Universitas Manse dan Pria tinggi, tampan dan penuh karisma sebagai _Pitcher_ dari Universitas Hanguk.

Si _Hitter_ atau sebut saja dia Baekhyun sekarang tengah menatap sinis kearah seorang _pitcher_ yang bersiap melempar bola pada jarak 19 meter didepannya. Tongkat baseballnya Ia pegang erat-erat sambil bergumam bahwa Ia tidak boleh kalah. Si _pitcher_ atau sebut saja Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring membuat kadar kekesalan Baekhyun terhadap si _pitcher_.

Tim Universitas Baekhyun telah kehilangan beberapa poin dibawah Tim Universitas Chanyeol, Jadi disinilah Baekhyun yang harus berjuang agar sekolahnya menang.

Chanyeol mengambil ancang-ancangnya, bersiap untuk melempar bolanya. Dan Baekhyun juga mengambil posisi kuda-kudanya bersiap memukul bola dan saat wasit meniupkan peluitnya, Chanyeol melempar bola tersebut. Saat bolanya telah berada didepannya Baekhyun segera mengayunkan pemukul baseballnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

" _Strike_ "

Teriakan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun memicingkan matanya emosi kepada lawannya itu. Sedangkang Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan sambil mengusak poninya yang mulai panjang itu.

"Awas saja Kau sialan" Desis Baekhyun yang pastinya hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol bersiap untuk melempar bolanya lagi dan Baekhyun juga bersiap untuk memukul bola. Saat wasit kembali meniup peluit Chanyeol melempar kembali bolanya lagi dan,

" _Strike_ "

Meleset lagi Bung!

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kesal dan menatap dengan tatapan membunuhnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun bodoh tidak bisakah Kau focus?" Teriak seorang lelaki berkulit Tan disamping lapangan.

"AKU SEDANG MENCOBANYA BODOH!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya membuat beberapa penonton terkaget. Sangat jarang didalam pertandingan Baseball seorang pemain berteriak marah seperti itu.

Chanyeol yang berada di atas _Pitcher's Mound_ tersebut hanya terkekeh geli melihat lawannya yang begitu menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria mungil sepertinya menjadi seorang pemain Baseball.

"Habiskan Park ini kesempatan terakhir!" Teriak pelatih dari tim Universitas Hanguk

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring mendengar teriakan pelatihnya dan tentu saja para supporternya dan bersiap untuk melempar bolanya lagi. Baekhyun yang berada diujung sana hanya bisa mendengus sebal dan bersiap untuk mengayunkan tongkatnya. Tidak lama kemudian wasit kembali meniup peluitnya, Baekhyun hamper saja memukul bola lemparan Chanyeol kalau saja suara teriakan melengking fans Chanyeol tidak mengganggu Konsentrasinya.

"Chanyeol _Oppa_ Aku mencintaimu!"

Sial.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menatap kearah suara tersebut dengan tatapan mematikannya. Baekhyun ingin rasanya mendatangi gadis tersebut dan memakinya karena telah mengganggu konsentrasinya tapi, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin dapat ia lakukan.

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN KU TUNGGU KAU DIRUANG GANTI!" Teriak Pelatih dari Universitas Manse sambil menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kasar dan segera meninggalkan lapangan. Namun sebelum Ia benar-benar meninggalkan lapangan Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan selebrasi dengan timnya. Dan sialnya, mata mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun yakin baru saja Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara yang membuatnya merinding dan kesal secara bersamaan.

###

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ada apa denganmu hari ini Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan meremas ujung seragam Baseballnya saat pelatih memarahinya diruang ganti. Beberapa anggota tim yang lain sedang mandi sedangkan Baekhyun malah disidang. Ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol!

"Maafkan Aku pelatih Song" Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun katakana. Pelatih Song pun menghela nafasnya dan menatap iba ke Baekhyun.

"Karena ini kesalahan pertamamu Maka Aku maafkan, Kau boleh mandi dan bersiap pulang" Kata pelatih Song. Baekhyun membungkukan badannya dan segera berjalan menuju lokernya. Baru saja membuka pintu lokernya, Ponselnya bordering. Sebuah pemberitahuan pesan masuk muncul dilayar ponsel Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera membacanya dan memasang wajah malasnya setelah pesan tersebut selesai Ia baca.

"Maaaf Pelatih Song, tapi bolehkah Aku pulang duluan ada satu hal penting yang harus Ku selesaikan" Pelatih Song menatap Baekhyun sebentar dan mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan" Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Harusnya setelah keluar pintu ruang ganti Universitas Manse Baekhyun berbelok kearah kiri yang mana menuju parkiran dan gerbang keluar, tapi Baekhyun malah belok kearah kiri melewati lorong-lorong sepi Universitas Manse dan berhenti tepat di depan Toilet yang sudah lama tidak digunakan.

Tentunya untuk bertemu seseorang.

Seseorang yang mengirim pesan padanya.

Seseorang yang juga adalah kekasihnya.

Park Chanyeol.

"Kau lama!" Seru Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku harus menerima ceramah dari pelatih Song dulu" Balas Baekhyun dan segera duduk di meja yang juga di duduki oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol Dan Bekhyun memang sepasang kekasih. Dan terhitung ini sudah bulan ke 18 mereka menjalin hubungan. Awal kenalan saat mereka masih Mahasiswa baru, kedua Mahasiswa baru yang tengah menonton senior mereka bermain Baseball.

Saat itu Chanyeol dikenalkan pada Baekhyun melalui Jongin, sepupunya yang juga teman Baekhyun di fakultasnya. Baekhyun bukanlah tipe Pria yang mudah didekati, apalagi saat itu Baekhyun masih berstatus pacar pria lain, tentu saja bukan perkara muda mendapatkan Baekhyun.

Dan berselang 3 bulan kemudian Baekhyun putus dengan kekasihnya, karena diam-diam Baekhyun hanya dijadikan selingkuhan oleh Pria brengsek bernama Donghae tersebut. Maka mulai dari saat itu, Chanyeol makin giat mengejar Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun _move on_ dari mantannya itu. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hanya dengan ajakan piknik di atas bukit pada malam hari, Chanyeol pun menyatakan perasaannya. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun menerima. Memang siapa yang mampu menolak Chanyeol?

Oh dan satu poin penting, mereka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpaksa merahasiakan hubungan mereka kepada anggota baseball universitas Manse dan Universitas Hanguk, kecuali Jongin. Alasannya simple, Universitas Manse dan Universitas Hanguk adalah rival.

"Tim ku menang omong-omong" Chanyeol memutar badannya menghadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ditembok.

"Kau harus memenuhi janjimu Byun!" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Aku akan melakukannya, tenang saja" Nada sinis keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merasa panas dingin..

"Ugh, Kau seksi saat sedang kesal" Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun yang mana mampu membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan macam-macam atau Aku tidak akan melakukan hukumanku!" Ancam Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memundurkan badannya kesal dan mengomel layaknya _ahjumma_.

"Sebutkan keinginanmu apa!" Seru Baekhyun. Sebelumnya memang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah membuat perjanjian. Yang menang dalam pertandingan kali ini harus mengabulkan dua permintaan yang menang. Dan karena Baekhyun kalah, maka Baekhyun harus memenuhi keinginan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berharapnya agar Chanyeol tidak meminta macam-macam, karena ya kekasihnya itu selain memiliki tinggi badan yang berlebihan juga memiliki Hormon yang berlebihan.

"Permintaan pertama, cium aku sekarang Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa kalau permintaan Chanyeol selanjutnya akan buruk.

"Cepat cium Aku Baekhyun" Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya kearah Baekhyun dan mau tidak mau, Baekhyun ikut memajukan bibirnya. Awalnya Baekhyun kira hanya ciuman biasa, tapi ternyata Chanyeol malah melumat bibirnya.

Tidak bohong, Baekhyun juga menikmati lumatan dari bibir Chanyeol. Mereka hamper tidak bertemu selama 2 minggu karena latihan Baseball yang sangat menyita waktu mereka. Jadi wajar saja jika rasa rindu itu muncul.

Sadar tidak sadar sekarang tangan Chanyeol merambat memasuki baju seragam Baseball Baekhyun. meraba perut mulus Baekhyun lalu naik keatas dan memainkan sesuatu di dada Baekhyun.

Desahan pun refleks keluar dari kedua belah bibir Baekhyun yang masih saja dilumat oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai bergerak tidak nyaman saat sesuatu di antara pahanya mengeras. Mebuatnya merasakan ngilu yang menyakitkan.

"Ch-Chanyeol…" Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol sambil mencoba menggesek miliknya dengan milik Chanyeol yang juga mengeras.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol melepas lumatan di bibir Baekhyun dan menatap sayu kearah mata Baekhyun yang juga sayu karena nafsu.

"Kurasa Aku harus mengatakan permintaan terakhirku" Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa focus mendengar omongan Chanyeol akibat nafsunya. "Permintaan Ku selanjutnya, Ayo kita bercinta disini"

Dan selanjutnya yang tedengar hanya suara desahan tertahan Baekhyun serta suara mejja yang berderit. Tidak perlu djelaskan siapapun tahu bahwa mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan panas.

###

"Aku tidak tahu bercinta di depan pintu Toilet menyeramkan ini akan menyenangkan" Seru Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun memakai bajunya. Sedangkan si mungil Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis pelan saat bokongnya terasa perih.

"Apa bokongmu masih perih?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Tentu saja bodoh!"

"Yasudah, ayo pulang ke Apartemen mililkku, Aku akan memberinya salep"

"Lalu Kau akan lanjut menghajarku? Maaf saja Tuan Park Aku tidak mau" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak keras ajakan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Aku janji hanya memberikan salep. Dan mungkin sedikit tusukan didalam san- AW" Chanyeol menatap kesal kearah Baekhyun. "Kenapa Kau menendangku?!"

"Kau mesum dan Aku benci melihatmu"

"Benci benci begini juga tetap saja akan mendesah saat Ku masuki"

"KAU MAU MATI?" Teriak Baekhyun bersiap menendang Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak Tuan Byun, Maafkan hamba!" Chanyeol berlutut layaknya seorang dayang kerajaan yang meminta ampunan kepada raja.

"Awas saja kalau macam-macam, ayo pulang" Chanyeol pun membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun

"Sini ku gendong, Aku tau Kau kesakitan. Dan juga hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku" Tidaak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun utuk segera menaiki pundak Chanyeol dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol.

"Pulang ke Apartemen mu yah, Aku ingin menginap"

Hanya satu kalimat tapi Chanyeol sangat bahagia jarang-jarang Baekhyun mau menginap ditempatnya.

"Baik sayangku!"

Seperti itulah mereka,

Saat dilapangan mereka Akan menjadi rival.

Namun setelah pertandingan,

Mereka hanya dua pemuda yang tengah Jatuh Cinta.

#end#

Pesan: jangan ngetik ff sambil ngemilin kacang jika kalian tidak ingin memiliki jerawat besar yang tumbuh secara mendadak.


End file.
